disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Virgin Park
Universal Studios Virgin Park is the first theme park at Universal Virgin Resort, which opened on 1967. Rides Main Studio Entry * A Journey Through Universal Movies an Other Licensed Properties Throughout the History * The Great Universal Limousine Thrilling Attraction * A Journey Through HBO Shows with Buster Moon and Buzz * Game of Thrones Coaster * E.T. Adventure * Jaws: The Ride * Universal MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on The Beatles, Bob Dylan, Elvis Presley, Elton John, Michael Jackson, Barry Manilow, and Weird Al Yankovic. * The Mummy's Horror House * Waterworld: A Live Stunt Show Spectacular * Skull Island: Reign of Kong * The Fantastic World of Universal Studios * Life Will Be a Musical New York * New York Musical Theater ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue ** Snoopy the Musical ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown ** Annie: The Musical ** Shrek: The Musical ** Sing: The Musical * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt's Adventure * NBC Center * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York * Subway Coaster- a Vekoma LSM Launch Coaster similar to Rock-n-Roller Coaster. * Revenge of the Mummy * A Wild Ride Through New York- an ATS Systems dark ride. * Traditional Pop in History - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on traditional pop artists. Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack * Battlestar Galactica * The Incredible Hulk * Robocop: Protecting the Future * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride * T2-3D: Battle Across Time * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark * Space Fantasy: The Ride * Outer Limits: The Flight of Fear * Pop Star Coaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Tom Jones, Cat Stevens, Rod Stewart, Sonny & Cher, the solo career of Cher, pop musicians who died, pop musicans who sing from 1980s to 2010s, rock bands in the pop genre, and rappers. Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! * Twister... Ride It Out * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show * Rock Legends - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on rock bands. Town Square * Universal Cinematastic * Disco Fever - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on disco artists. New Jersey * Bob's Burgers * Reggae and Ska 4Ever - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on reggae/ska musicians and Spanish musicians. Motown * The Magic of Motown - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on Motown artists on the Motown label. Years Ago * Rocket to the Moon * Classical MusiCoaster - A MACK Rides/Premier Rides/Intamin steel enclosed launched roller coaster focusing on classical music artists and film score composers. Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park River Adventure ** Jurassic Park IN THE DARK! * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight * Mr. DNA's Midway * Dinosaurs Encounter * De-Extinction: True Story- an documentary-like film that shows continuously. * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Raptor Encounter * Camp Jurassic The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Dragon Challenge (relocated from the Orlando park) * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - An Intamin motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. * Flight of the Hippogriph * Harry Potter coaster experience (shared from Islands of Adventure) * Mythicarousel * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Ministry of Magic Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Theme Parks